Well It's About Time
by S.S. Endurance
Summary: First fanfiction, so don't expect too much, feedback would be appreciated. I've left it open to another possible chapter but unsure if I want to continue. Set several months after Yamatai, Lara and Sam are living together in London and Lara is thinking there might be more than friendship there.
1. Chapter 1

"Lara? Laaaara..."  
My head snapped up to see a hand waving in front of my face. I slowly spun my chair around to find Sam standing in front of me.

"I said, do you want anything from the store? I'm about to go get some stuff. Or you could come with, unless you wanna continue sleeping in your books of course," she chuckled.

"Shut up, I was tired," I smiled and raised my arms up to stretch, exhaling deeply.

"Hey, at least I know I'm not the only one who is put to sleep by your books."

I stuck my tongue out at her in reply and she giggled and winked at me. God, why did she have to wink at me like that? Every time she did, I got butterflies and felt my cheeks inevitably redden. There was next to no doubt that she had realised this and I had started to think that she did it purposely. She was known to be a tease, as many guys she had met in the clubs she dragged me along to would tell you.

"Yeah I'll come with," I told her, "could probably do with some fresh air."

We both know that I didn't join her out of a need for fresh air. Before Yamatai we were close, as best friends are. Afterwards we were...unusually close. Despite the fact that we had been completely safe for a few months now, I still felt uncomfortable when separated from her for too long. Since I woke up with nightmares about Sam being taken away on that very first night on our way home, we started sharing a bed. At the time I was amazed by how much easier I could sleep if I was holding her. Then I noticed how it wasn't just that, holding her made everything feel better.

As we walked to the store, which was only a few blocks away, Sam happily went on about some new camera feature while I blushed and looked at the ground as it reminded me of her journal entry that said how good I looked on camera. Her hand was in mine and I could feel the leather from her jacket against my bare arm. I kicked a small rock and watched it skip along the ground before falling into the gutter to try and distract myself from thinking about her soft skin under the jacket.

It was dark by the time we returned.

"If I cook us dinner tonight and clean up afterwards, can I pick what we watch on TV?" Sam asked as she unpacked the grocery bags.

I sit up on the bench and let my legs dangle.  
"Well this is clearly a trick, you _hate_ doing the dishes. You're not fooling me, Samantha Nishimura."  
She gave a sad pout and I gave in within seconds.

"Oh okay fine, but only because I'm curious as to what you're up to."

I felt like telling her that wasn't all I was curious about, but instead I retreated to the couch like a coward. Huh, that's funny. After everything that's happened I wouldn't have thought I would describe myself as cowardly, not anymore. I guess she had a way of bringing things out of me I didn't know existed. The thought made me smile.

"Okay, prepare to feast!" Sam sang herself a little intro as she brought our food in.

I gazed at the two cups she was holding.

"Seriously, Sam?" I laughed as I saw the 'feast' consisted of two minute noodles.

"Oh you're impressed now? You just wait."  
She placed the cups on the coffee table only to exit the room, bringing back two beers with her.

"Wow, you've really gone all out," I told her as she plonked down next to me, "It certainly beats the toast you made last week."  
She scrunched up her face in response to my teasing in a way I found adorable.

"So now you've revealed the first part of your evil plan, what's next?"

"Okay, since I have lovingly gone to the effort of making us a wonderful meal, you have agreed to give me full control of the TV...which means...we're watching a movie! And you have to sit through it. I don't wanna catch you reading a book."

"Yeah I'm going to need more beer for this," I said half jokingly.

Sam jumped up and returned with two six packs, one missing the two we had already taken.

"I came prepared of course."  
"Of course you did."

Not long later we both had a belly full of noodles and a few drinks in there too. I was starting to feel tipsy and I realised that I had no hope on actually concentrating on the movie that we were about halfway through. I noticed the empty noodle cups sitting on the coffee table.

"I thought you were meant to clean up? Wasn't that the deal?"  
"Oh picky, picky."  
Sam quickly finished her drink and reluctantly got up to dispose of the cups, taking the empty bottles with her. Before she returned I lay down on the couch, using a cushion as a pillow.

"Oh I see, get me to leave the room so you can steal the couch. Nope, not going to work I'm afraid sweetie," Sam said as she re-entered the room.

She walked up to me and gently prodded at my stomach and I took it as my cue to make room for her. I shuffled back as much as possible as she took off her leather jacket. Once she was in my arms I happily clung to her, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against my own and I felt myself blush at the realisation.

Later, the movie had finished and Sam's rambling on about how it's great for all these reasons, and I was nodding my head along trying to pretend I had any idea what she was going on about. I suspected she saw right through me, but continued anyway. It wasn't exactly late, but we didn't have much to do, so we decided to go to bed early. Lying in bed with Sam was bliss. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that having her arms wrapped around me drove me crazy, but I felt like I had to do something, anything.  
"Is this normal?" I asked her.

"Is what normal?" Sam replied innocently, but I know that she knows exactly what I'm referring to.

"You know...this. Us."

Her face was buried in my neck and for this I was glad, I had a bit more confidence than usual but I don't think I could have looked her in the eye.

"Do you want it to be?" Sam giggled as she kissed my neck, ever so lightly.

At least, I thought she did. My heart was pounding unbelievably hard and I'm sure she could feel it. As if she read my mind, she did it again, but harder. This time it definitely happened. I froze, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid," she started to pull away.

"No, do it again," was all I could manage to get out, still feeling frozen.

The moment or two before her lips returned to my neck seemed to take forever, but it was worth the wait. I pulled Sam away from my neck and held her face in my hands, bringing it close to mine. It was Sam who leaned into it though, our lips finally touching. They were so soft and she tasted so good; I could feel her smiling. I broke the kiss, only to climb on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while."

"Well it's about time," she smirked.

I swooped my head back down and continued kissing her before she could say anything else.


	2. The Feeling's Mutual

The following morning I woke early, as I often did. Sam was still asleep, as always. The events of last night ran through my head and I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. I had no idea what was meant to happen now. For once I was wishing I didn't have such little experience with relationships. Did last night mean that Sam and I were now a couple? Or one of Sam's little flings? Or something in between? I imagined what it would be like to now go back to how we were. The thought of not being able to kiss her again only fuelled my anxiety. I looked to my right to see her snuggled up next to me. How she managed to look so perfect, even in her sleep I'll never know. I sat up slightly, trying my best to not disrupt her. She stirred slightly, but looked content. I didn't really want her to wake up until I had figured out what to say to her.

I continued to stare at her, appreciating her facial features. The way her hair framed her face, her full, enticing lips. Her soft porcelain skin, the way he-

"Stop staring at me you weirdo," Sam said, eyes still shut.

I jolted at the unexpected voice and she didn't even try to stifle her giggle. She opened her eyes and flashed me a grin, but I looked away, embarrassed and trying not to smile. I shuffled back down into bed and rolled over onto my left side, temporarily raising her arm up from my stomach and lacing our fingers together. We stayed like this in silence for a while and I hoped that she would bring up last night so I didn't have to. If she continued to say nothing, would that mean she just wanted to forget about it and move on? The thought made every second in silence feel so much longer.

"Sweetie?" Sam squeezed my hand slightly.

"Yeah?"

I rolled onto my back, reverting to my original position.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I couldn't help but turn the tables and play the innocent one, as she had done last night.

Sam sat up and shot me a look as she picked up on what I had done. I could tell she was trying to act serious but I just smiled at her victoriously and her expression changed. She had a mischievous look on her face that suited her much better than the glare.

"Oh? You need a reminder?"

Before I could say anything or even react Sam had taken initiative and went from being by my side to on top of me in one smooth motion. I put my hands on both of her thighs and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You know what? I think I do," I replied, simply because I wanted to see what she would do. I could feel the desperation to kiss her again growing stronger.

Sam smiled and slowly leaned down until I could feel her breath against my neck, sending a shiver shooting down my spine. Before long she planted a kiss on my neck, which was quickly followed by a series of small bites and sucks. She really knew what she was doing, that's for sure. I couldn't help but let out a small moan of approval, all I could think of was how I wanted more.

Sam's lips left my neck and she retreated to sitting back up on top of me before rolling across to her earlier position by my side.

"Was that enough of a reminder for you?" Sam asked, looking pretty pleased with herself.

"So the rumours are true, you _are _a tease."

She made a face at me and gave me a playful shove. I don't know exactly what had changed, but I wasn't feel at all anxious anymore.

"But seriously, what are we doing here? What is this?" I ask her as our fingers find each other and intertwine.

"Well, I quite enjoyed last night...and I've been wanting it for a while too. Actually, truth be told, I've just been wanting you for a while."

"Seriously?" I couldn't stop smiling and was blushing as I repeated her words in my head.

"Why would that surprise you?" She seemed slightly confused.  
"It's just...you could get anyone you wanted. Whenever we go out people do everything short of trampling each other to get to you," I laugh at the thought.

"Are you kidding? You're Lara Croft, terribly attractive British archaeologist, and coincidentally, my saviour. How I didn't do this sooner is beyond me."

"Well, although I'm sure you already know, the feeling's mutual."  
Sam seemed pleased at the confirmation and rewarded me by giving me that kiss I was longing after.

We spent the rest of the day catching up on things. I read for hours as I often did, and Sam happily edited footage, occasionally calling me over to show something of interest. By nightfall we were both free to just hang out. I was enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen and staring into space when a familiar pair of hands landed on my shoulders, beginning to massage them. I let out a sigh and leaned into it. After an especially relaxing few minutes I spun around on my stool to face her.

"I'm good with my hands, aren't I?" She winked.

"You could say that. What do you want to do?"  
Sam got that mischievous look I had seen for the second time that day. She moved her head slightly and glanced at the bedroom before looking back at me. Our eyes met for a moment and then she turned and walked away, into the bedroom. It took me a moment to register what she had meant and upon the realisation, I nearly fell off my stool in an attempt to join her.

The odd looks we occasionally received made a lot more sense now. Specific examples came to mind, like the grin Jonah gave me that one time when Sam was being a bit touchy, or the look of disappointment that guy serving us got when he was trying to pick up Sam and saw that we were holding hands. It's funny how sometimes people can see and understand things about you before you can.


End file.
